


Distraction

by JustB3D



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Massage, Oil, sand sticks everywhere and satya hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustB3D/pseuds/JustB3D
Summary: "Lots of tension in your shoulders, cariño." Olivia says, promptly moving to knead the knots out of her shoulders. Satya doesn't need to see her to know that she's smirking. She's always smirking. Like some perpetual inside joke no one is in on.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

Satya lets out a groan of relief before she can stop herself, and she knows Olivia has heard her: there's the unmistakable amused chuckle from above her.

"Lots of tension in your shoulders, cariño." Olivia says, promptly moving to knead the knots out of her shoulders. Satya doesn't need to see her to know that she's smirking. She's always smirking. Like some perpetual inside joke no one is in on.

Satya raises her head to look at the ship passing by in the distance, idly wondering if anyone on it could see them. Satya doesn't bother following the ship any further, doing so would mean movement, and that would mean she'd have to roll in sand. And considering her dislike for the stuff getting _everywhere_ , she'd rather not.

Satya remembers specifically asking not to meet on a beach when Sombra told her she wanted her. She was in Rio for overseeing the rebuilding of the city that Sanjay had promised, and was half expecting the invitation to meet, which was how she found herself lying face down on a beach, with Sombra rubbing oil on her back. She didn't expect meeting in such an exposed place, on some secluded part of the Guanabara bay, with buildings in the distance and yachts passing by occasionally. The timid voice in the back of her mind is screaming for her to cover up, that someone would see, but she's strangely at ease. Somb- no, Olivia was, for a lack of a better word, equally undressed and couldn't care less.

It had been a little over a year since Satya had met the hacker, too loud, too brash and too purple, but something stuck. Maybe it was the help, maybe it was the bunch of files regarding the favelas that had just been sent her way. She didn't believe Vishkar was capable of what the contents of the files said, didn't Sanjay promise he would make things better?

Well, things just happened from there on out, and purple slowly became a welcome sight, rather than a subject of irritation. She still doesn't correctly remember when they got as close as they currently are, it just hit her the day she woke up in Olivia's bed, not wanting to be anywhere else. For the first time, Vishkar and their brand of order ceased to be so important to her.

It takes a moment for her to realize she doesn't feel as winded up as she did a few hours ago. She feels...relaxed. Olivia's hands are still roaming her back.

"Aww, someone's happy." Olivia remarks, making her realize she'd been smiling. Her voice is smug, but has no bite.

"I-it feels good." Satya says. "Where did you learn all this?"

She hears Olivia sigh fondly.

"When I first got myself augmented, I used to feel stiff all the time. Doc told me it would be like this until the body gets used to it. So I used to try and massage myself, to get the tension out. I guess that's what made me good."

Satya draws a sharp breath when Olivia's hand passes over the curve of her lower back, but Olivia has moved on, rubbing oil on her legs for the sake of completion. Despite it being Rio, she welcomed the warmth of the oil as it was rubbed on her skin. Maybe she just wanted Olivia's hands on her. It sounds strangely depraved. It amuses her.

"Turn over." Olivia says. She waits for a few moments, and Satya still doesn't comply. A poke in the ribs makes the woman under her whimper. "come on."

"The sand will stick." Satya voices her concern.

"There is an ocean right here." Olivia says incredulously.

Satya has so many arguments: the oil won't wash, she could take a dip in the ocean but then the sand would stick to her again and that would be irritating and-

In the end she just gives in and turns over. Her eyes fall on Olivia's form, and she tries to fight back the blush. Olivia smirks.

"Like what you see?" She asks, electing to press the advantage and sitting on her lap. Satya just covers her eyes. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Oli-" satya begins but stops herself. Olivia reads the concern in her eyes.

"You can say it."

"Olivia, we're outside, in the open."

"And?"

"What if someone sees?"

Olivia leans into her, so close she can feel her breath.

"Then they will see how pretty you are."

The kiss that follows is almost inevitable. Its soft, its gentle, its loving. It makes things not so important. Trivial. Olivia's arms wrap around her form, and Satya concludes its only fair she returns the gesture. And when they break off and the sun's a little too bright and the sand's not that unpleasant and her breath catches, Satya knows she couldn't care less whoever watched. Olivia then gazes at Satya's form. She never blushes, something Satya wished she could do.

"I definitely like what I see."

Satya giggles.

"Want to take this inside?" Olivia asks, getting to her feet and collecting her belongings into one arm, and reaching out with another.

Satya takes the hand.

"Sure." She says and smiles. Her entire back is covered with sand but she couldn't care less. There were more important things in front of her.


End file.
